Will to Survive
by Going Broken
Summary: Two years later, Robert Neville is still alive but has no memory of anything but his family and the first effects of the disease.
1. Chapter 1

"Daddy! Daddy, are you up yet?" Robert Neville opened one of his eyes to find is beautiful little girl sitting on top of him, head cocked with one little finger in his other eye, her smile lighting up the room more than the open window itself. He quickly jumped up sweeping her into his arms, and throwing her straight into the air then catching her again. She squiggled down from his grasp, and with a giggle jumped down from the bed and ran out of the room leaving him with one last giggle.

"Come back here!" He yelled with a chuckle. He leaped from the bed almost all the way to the hall, this surprised him. He stopped to measure his distance, when a little head popped through the door, "You can't get me!" said the little girl when she knew he was paying attention. She then ran back down the hall to the living room where her not-so-secret hiding place sat. Looking back one last time he flew down the hall after her. He ran into the living room looking around the room.

"Hey Sam." He said reaching down to pet the dog that lay on the floor. The dog lifted its head to the hand, and then looked over to the large plant that sat across the room from them. He saw a foot poking out from behind. "Thanks Sam." He said, slowly rising from the floor. "Well I wonder where Marley went! I can't seem to find her anywhere!" He said in an exaggerated voice as he snuck around the couch. "Could she be here?" He said loudly as he looked behind a chair in the corner. Gradually moving closer. "Or, Is she, here?" He said, raising his voice louder. There was a series of laughter from behind the plant. Slowly moving towards the plant he slowed down his words as he was about to look behind it, as the laughter continued. "Or is my Marley….Here?!" He said, jumping behind the plant. And then, to his shock, there was no Marley behind the plant.

"Daddy, I'm over here!" He turned around to see Marley, sitting on the couch. He didn't believe his eyes…

"Yes…You are…" Said Robert in an almost uncertain tone of voice.

"Okay you two, that's enough. Breakfast is ready." Said Mrs. Zoe Neville with a smile.

"Alright. Common Kid'O." Said Robert flinging Marley over his shoulder and trotting into the kitchen, ignoring the almost unnerving incident that had just occurred.

"What's for breakfast?" Asked Robert setting the still-laughing Marley down by her seat with a groan.

"Your favorite. Pancakes and sausage." Said Zoe, bringing two plates of food to the table and setting one in front of Marley, who started eating immediately after the food was set, and one in front of Robert, leaving him with a kiss on the top of his head, whom when looking at the food, almost became…sick.

Zoe then came to the table with her food and began to eat. He watched them both in silence. Looking at one and then at the other. Zoe looked up from her food, "What's the matter honey? Why aren't you eating?"

"Yeah daddy. Why aren't you eating? Its really good!"

He looked back down at his food, then back up at the two faces staring back at him, and then became very dizzy, as everything seemed to feel unreal. "Oh…Well I'm sorry Babe…I guess I'm just not that hungry right now."

"Then maybe some syrup can fix that." Said Mrs. Neville with a impatient look on her face as she came around the table with the syrup. "There." She said, making a pool of syrup.

"Well thanks, but really, I'm not hungry."

"What do you mean your not hungry? Isn't my cooking good enough for you anymore?"

"Of course it is! I just…I'm not hungry, okay?" Yelled Robert standing up angered.

"No! It's not okay Robert! I made this for you!"

"Yeah daddy! She made it for you!" Screamed Marley.

"Eat it! Now." Said Zoe.

Robert paused. "Okay." He said as he sat down. He picked up the fork; Zoe smiled then looked down again. Robert, his gaze still not averted, quickly looked over at Marley who saw him looking at her and flashed a smile. Something wasn't right. He cut a piece of the pancake off and stuck it in his mouth.

"So how do you like them?" Asked Zoe.

"I don't." Said Robert, and in a quick blur of confusion he stood up, he raised the fork, and he stuck it into Zoe, right where he assumed her heart was, she began to scream, as if possessed, she screamed in an unreal tone of voice. Un-human. Then, he quickly picked up Marley who was screaming on the top of her lunges, "You Killed mommy! You killed her!" She repeated this over and over until they reached Roberts room where they sat on his bed, and he tried to comfort her.

"It's okay, Marley. It's okay. That wasn't mommy honey."

"But daddy?" Asked Marley whipping away her tears as she sat on her dads lap.

"Yes sweetie?"

"I'm not Marley." She said in the same voice the thing Robert had stabbed had had.

"What?" Asked Robert in sheer horror.

He screamed as the thing he healed lunged towards his face.

Chapter Two _______________________________________________________________________________

Robert woke up screaming on a hard bed almost, staring at a white ceiling. He stopped as he realized it had only been a dream. He had laid there for what felt to be forever staring at the white ceiling, until finally; he got up the strength to try to sit up. He got half way when he was pulled back down, slamming his head with a hard thump on the medal. He then realized how much his head throbbed, burned almost. He put up a hand to try to comfort it, but then discovered he was chained to the bed. He didn't know where he was, or what had happened, he couldn't remember anything but the dream he had just encountered, he heard a steady beeping besides him, with a groan he turned his head to his left to see what looked to be a life support system…And it was familiar. Distant. But familiar.


	2. Chapter 2

"Daddy! Daddy, are you up yet?" Robert Neville opened one of his eyes to find is beautiful little girl sitting on top of him, head cocked with one little finger in his other eye, her smile lighting up the room more than the open window itself. He quickly jumped up sweeping her into his arms, and throwing her straight into the air then catching her again. She squiggled down from his grasp, and with a giggle jumped down from the bed and ran out of the room leaving him with one last giggle.

"Come back here!" He yelled with a chuckle. He leaped from the bed almost all the way to the hall, this surprised him. He stopped to measure his distance, when a little head popped through the door, "You can't get me!" said the little girl when she knew he was paying attention. She then ran back down the hall to the living room where her not-so-secret hiding place sat. Looking back one last time he flew down the hall after her. He ran into the living room looking around the room.

"Hey Sam." He said reaching down to pet the dog that lay on the floor. The dog lifted its head to the hand, and then looked over to the large plant that sat across the room from them. He saw a foot poking out from behind. "Thanks Sam." He said, slowly rising from the floor. "Well I wonder where Marley went! I can't seem to find her anywhere!" He said in an exaggerated voice as he snuck around the couch. "Could she be here?" He said loudly as he looked behind a chair in the corner. Gradually moving closer. "Or, Is she, here?" He said, raising his voice louder. There was a series of laughter from behind the plant. Slowly moving towards the plant he slowed down his words as he was about to look behind it, as the laughter continued. "Or is my Marley….Here?!" He said, jumping behind the plant. And then, to his shock, there was no Marley behind the plant.

"Daddy, I'm over here!" He turned around to see Marley, sitting on the couch. He didn't believe his eyes…

"Yes…You are…" Said Robert in an almost uncertain tone of voice.

"Okay you two, that's enough. Breakfast is ready." Said Mrs. Zoe Neville with a smile.

"Alright. Common Kid'O." Said Robert flinging Marley over his shoulder and trotting into the kitchen, ignoring the unnerving incident that had just occurred.

"What's for breakfast?" Asked Robert setting the still-laughing Marley down by her seat with a groan.

"Your favorite. Pancakes and sausage." Said Zoe, bringing two plates of food to the table and setting one in front of Marley, who started eating immediately after the food was set, and one in front of Robert, leaving him with a kiss on the top of his head, whom when looking at the food, almost became…sick.

Zoe then came to the table with her food and began to eat. He watched them both in silence. Looking at one and then at the other. Zoe looked up from her food, "What's the matter honey? Why aren't you eating?"

"Yeah daddy. Why aren't you eating? Its really good!"

He looked back down at his food, then back up at the two faces staring back at him, and then became very dizzy, as everything seemed to feel unreal. "Oh…Well I'm sorry Babe…I guess I'm just not that hungry right now."

"Then maybe some syrup can fix that." Said Mrs. Neville with a impatient look on her face as she came around the table with the syrup. "There." She said, making a pool of syrup.

"Well thanks, but really, I'm not hungry."

"What do you mean your not hungry? Isn't my cooking good enough for you anymore?"

"Of course it is! I just…I'm not hungry, okay?" Yelled Robert standing up angered.

"No! It's not okay Robert! I made this for you!"

"Yeah daddy! She made it for you!" Screamed Marley.

"Eat it! Now." Said Zoe.

Robert paused. "Okay." He said as he sat down. He picked up the fork; Zoe smiled then looked down again. Robert, his gaze still not averted, quickly looked over at Marley who saw him looking at her and flashed a smile. Something wasn't right. He cut a piece of the pancake off and stuck it in his mouth.

"So how do you like them?" Asked Zoe.

"I don't." Said Robert, and in a quick blur of confusion he stood up, he raised the fork, and he stuck it into Zoe, right where he assumed her heart was, she began to scream, as if possessed, she screamed in an unreal tone of voice. Un-human. Then, he quickly picked up Marley who was screaming on the top of her lunges, "You Killed mommy! You killed her!" She repeated this over and over until they reached Roberts room where they sat on his bed, and he tried to comfort her.

"It's okay, Marley. It's okay. That wasn't mommy honey."

"But daddy?" Asked Marley whipping away her tears as she sat on her dads lap.

"Yes sweetie?"

"I'm not Marley." She said in the same voice the thing Robert had stabbed had had.

"What?" Asked Robert in sheer horror.

He screamed as the thing he healed lunged towards his face.

Chapter Two _______________________________________________________________________________

Robert woke up screaming on a hard, flat surface staring up at nothing but nothingness in a dark-consumed room. He stopped his screaming as he then realized it had only been a dream. He had laid there for what felt to be hours on end staring in the dark, that seemed to stare right back at him, stalk him, until finally; he got up the strength to try to sit up. He got half way when he was jerked back down, slamming his head with a hard thump on medal. He then realized how much his head throbbed, burned. He put up a hand to try to comfort the almost unbearable pain that seemed to increase the longer he lie there, but then discovered he was chained to what seemed to be a medal bed, or at least, what felt like one... He didn't know where he was, or what had happened, he couldn't remember anything but the dream he had just encountered…

He heard a steady beeping besides him, a beeping that had been there, but now stood out more than it had before; with a groan, he turned his head to his left to see the only source of light in the room. A dull light, but better than the lingering dark that watched his every move. He couldn't make out the cause of the light, or the beeping, but he could tell that it was large, based on its outline. It was now just occurring to him… He was chained to a medal bed in the dark, and he couldn't remember anything he had once known, as if a mental block had stolen his memory. _No_. He thought to him self. _The dark devoured it, along with everything else._ He sighed as he became conscious of how crazy he sounded, even if he was only thinking to himself… Or was he? He wasn't so sure… How did he get here? He wondered to himself, not exactly positive he really wanted to know. His thoughts were disturbed, by a pattering across the floor. He did his best to search around the room, but was incredibly unsuccessful in his several failed attempts.

"Hello?" He called out to the blinding dark.

He was greeted by the sound again, this time louder than the time before. The dark became worse, for now it wasn't only the dark, now it was a shadow, a hiding place, for something bigger.

A piercing screech came from an extremely close distance of his head. He was now scared out of his wits, and cringed as he configured in his mind that he wasn't afraid of the dark, but what was truly in the dark. His nightmares were now coming true.


End file.
